


ice cream and sneakers

by mitsukyu



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukyu/pseuds/mitsukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's go," Mino says late one morning, standing in the hallway, car keys in his hand. </p>
            </blockquote>





	ice cream and sneakers

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for this week's 100 minutes for songkang.  
> Prompt: hot weather
> 
> ~~Guess who's back~~. I'm still idk burnt out from exchange writing and what is a plot??? But here is a tiny summery thing because it's been Too Long.  <3

"Let's go," Mino says late one morning, standing in the hallway, car keys in his hand. 

"Um," says Seungyoon. They got back from China three days ago and Mino hasn't really been home since. All his text messages were cheerful enough, but the dark circles under Mino's eyes look impressive. 

 

Seungyoon has mostly been holed up in Taehyun's room the past couple of days. He's the only one who properly appreciates the new love of his life. 

("It's a guitar," Jinwoo says slowly, pronouncing each syllable carefully as if Seungyoon might not be aware.)

Mino slams the door behind him when he gets in. They both snap their heads up up at the sound,  ghost of a melody temporarily forgotten. They wait in silence for several seconds, before Taehyun leans forward and takes the guitar out of his lap with enough reverence that Seungyoon lets him. 

"Go do your leader thing," he says, flapping one hand, focus already back on the torn out notebook page scribbled black with lyrics. 

 

"Maybe you should sleep first," Seungyoon tells Mino carefully, doing the Leader Thing. 

"No," Mino says and he sounds equal parts stubborn and exhausted. He twists the car keys around his finger. "Let's go." 

"Okay," Seungyoon says. He shouts a _we're just going out for a bit_ to Taehyun and there's a dip in barely heard music as Taehyun yells a reply. 

"Don't go too far. You're going to die if you need to drag Mino's sleeping ass all the way back here." 

"I'll leave him in the car," Seungyoon hollers back, to a raised eyebrow from Mino. He wouldn't, anyway, and Mino probably knows it. 

"Where are we going?" he asks on the way down in the elevator. Mino shrugs. 

"I don't know yet. Somewhere." 

"It's hot," he says when they step outside and Seungyoon nods. The air is humming. He can already feel his t-shirt sticking to his back. They're better off inside, probably, safely cocooned in air conditioning. 

"Yeah," he says. 

"Let's go eat ice cream," Mino says with a lopsided grin. It makes something twist pleasantly in Seungyoon's chest. He can't help but smile back. 

"Okay. Ice cream it is."  

Mino grabs his hand and swings their arms between them. Seungyoon laughs out loud. The sun is shining and today is a good day. 

 

They share a bowl of patbingsu, because Mino is on a diet. It's the biggest patbingsu the cafe serves, because Mino doesn't care much today. He sighs in satisfaction around a mouthful of shaved ice.

"Good?" Seungyoon asks, scooping up a strawberry from the side of the patbingsu mountain. 

"Amazing," Mino says with so much obvious satisfaction that Seungyoon laughs and directs the next heaped spoon to Mino's mouth instead of his own. 

"Let's go shopping after this," Mino says when they're down to scraping the last bits of ice and bean out of the bowl. He licks his spoon. Seungyoon makes a face. 

"It's too hot," he protests. It's a weak protest because they haven't gone shopping together for ages and Seungyoon misses it — misses Mino fiercely sometimes, even though he tells himself that's unfair. But it really is too hot to be trying on clothes. 

"The shops have air conditioning," Mino says with a shrug of his shoulders. And that's that. 

 

It may be too hot to try on t-shirts, but there's no sweat-clammy skin standing in the way of trying on _shoes_.

Mino rolls his eyes. 

"You're too easy," he says, laughing, "and possibly addicted to shoes, by the way." 

"I'm being logical," Seungyoon says, wriggling his foot into a pair of red sneakers and pretending he didn't squeal like a child in a toy store when Mino nudged him and pointed out this place. Mino hums as he browses, lifting up a shoe now and then to check the size. 

"So your feet don't sweat?" he asks without turning. 

"I'm wearing socks," Seungyoon replies. He hobbles up to the mirror in miss-matched shoes and thoughtfully turns his left foot this side and that. 

"Nice," Mino comments, coming up behind him. 

"Yeah?" Seungyoon meets his eyes in the mirror and beams when Mino nods and gives him two thumbs up. "Good. I like them." 

"Take them, definitely. And help me look, will you? I need a new pair of sandals." 

"Oh! Yes! I saw really nice ones back there. Hold on," he says, hopping on one foot in his rush to slip off the new sneaker. 

 

When they emerge from the shop Mino is carrying a bag with the really nice sandals and Seungyoon is carrying one with the red sneakers and a _different_ pair of really nice sandals. He was going to make himself choose but then Mino threatened to buy them for him as a gift. 

He eyes an accessory shop as they head down the street but—

"We should probably go home so you can get some sleep," he says, glancing at his watch. "If you take a nap, maybe we can all go out to eat somewhere later." 

"Yeah, okay. I just," Mino hesitates, mouth pursed, "needed something different today."

They walk slowly in the heat, taking the next side street to get back to the car. 

"Different? From work? You are having fun though, aren't you? I mean—" 

"I am!" Mino says quickly. "It's great. And you'll be proud of me, I promise." 

"I'm sure I will," he says solemnly, because there's something pressing in Mino's voice. He's always proud of Mino, though. He's pretty sure Mino knows that. Pretty sure. 

"I meant different from sleep. I'm really tired but, like, my soul needed healing today. You know?" 

Seungyoon laughs, head thrown back. He can feel the sun warm on his face, even through the protective layer of mask and sun glasses. 

"Figures, that eating dessert and going shopping is your way of healing your soul." 

Mino gives him a long look. Long enough that Seungyoon stops laughing and raises questioning eyebrows. 

"Yeah. Yeah, sure," Mino says eventually. "You should appreciate the healing power of ice cream on hot days, Seungyoon." 

He reaches out to grab Seungyoon's hand. They're both kind of sweaty and gross and the plastic bags cut into the skin of their wrists, but Seungyoon lets him. It feels nice, despite all that. 

"We should get iced lattes for the road," Mino says. He pulls him towards a cafe, fingers tightening briefly around Seungyoon's. 

The sun is shining and it's way too hot but today is a good day. 

"Sounds perfect." 


End file.
